Their True Feelings
by Kaishiru
Summary: After dating for a year, Riku is eager to take his and Sora's relationship further but Sora's nervousness keeps them from going that far... Will Sora gain the courage to finally make love to Riku or will the young couple's relationship end? RikuxSora


Warning: Shonen ai resides in this fanfiction. Don't like, don't read.  
Contains: AU (sort of). SoraxRiku. Some ecchi is in here.  
A/N: I wrote this back when I was in high school and it was pretty bad. And this was about five years ago... Now after I edited it, it still looks pretty bad... ^^; Oh well...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor gain any sort of profit from it. I'm just a dedicated fan. ^_~

Enjoy my fanfic! ^_^

* * *

As he walked through the bustling streets in town, Riku sighed depressingly to himself. There's only one person who could make him sigh like that. And that person is Sora, his beloved boyfriend. They've been dating for almost a year and are living together. He knows that Sora is in love with him but has noticed that his beau has been shutting down lately.

Last night flashed into Riku's head. It was him fixing a romantic dinner for Sora. With dimmed lights, soft music, candles, the whole romantic setting. As he tried feeding Sora a forkful of spaghetti, Sora pushed his hand away softly and said, "I can feed myself." Riku became saddened by the fact that he won't sleep with Sora that night.  
Then this morning, Sora was showering and Riku sought the opportunity and hopped in with him. He grabbed the shower head which Sora reached for and ran the warm water across his brunette love's body.  
"I'll rinse you off." he whispered in Sora's ear, his body pressing against Sora's lightly. Startled, Sora booted Riku out of the shower.

Today, Riku went shopping for food since Sora asked him to, plus a walk through town might calm him. And his raging hormones. it futile because no matter what he does, he's always thinking about his adorable Sora. Riku loves his brunette beau immensely, however, he wonders if they'll ever make love with each other. Riku sighed deeply again, slouching a little as he walked past a store in a daze.

"Hello sir!" Riku's head snapped up and looked to his right at a man with dark shoulder length hair, holding a multi colored box in his hands. "Want to try your luck at a raffle? It's for the opening of this store!" he asked. The multi colored box said **'Raffle Drawing for the store: Radio Shack EX!'**

Bemused, Riku reached into the box anyway and pulled out a red piece of paper then flipped it open. The paper had the word **HIT** on it in yellow.  
"Congratulations!" squealed the store's employees, who came out of the store, with joy. Riku looked more confused than ever but he was curious about what he'd just won.

Back at Riku's house, Sora was sprawled out on the love seat in the living room as he talked to Roxas on the phone for the past hour.  
"I don't know why I'm doing this to him, Roxas. I love Riku _alot_." he sighed, sitting up then bringing his legs up onto the love seat.

"How you're acting is perfectly normal. You're nervous because you've realized what Riku wants. And that thing is _sex_." Roxas replied, whispering the last word seductively.

Sora cringed then his cheeks turned pink as he shouted into the phone, "I'm not nervous!"

"That's a lie and you know it. Besides, from what you've told me and have been telling me, I think you want to make love to Riku too. I've seen the way you look at him." Roxas laughed in a way that made Sora's face flush an even darker color. It was close to crimson now.

"Oh..." said Sora, realizing and trying to comprehend what his other half just said.

"How much do you love Riku?"

Sora sighed, slumping down in the love seat slightly, "More than anything. I love him more than anything, Roxas. It's just...I don't know how to..."

"Do it? You'll know, Sora. Your entire body will know. Everything will feel...perfect."

Sora blushed at the thought of his and Riku's first time. He chuckled then said, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Roxas."

"Anytime."

"I better go. Riku will be home soon."

"'Kay. See you both at school on Monday."

Their phones hang up.

Sora wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He sighed as he thought about his conversation with Roxas. About how much he thought about Riku, looked at Riku, talked about him...

_Roxas is right. I _do _want Riku. I love him _and _I want him more than anything. Why do I keep stopping him from going any further with me?_ I thought, holding my legs tighter.

Riku came home and noticed his Sora on the love seat, lost in thought and obviously hadn't heard his boyfriend entering their home. He took off his shoes and left them by the door then walked over to where Sora's unmoving figure is. To snap Sora out of it, Riku gave Sora a peck on the cheek. That did it.

"Riku! Don't scare me like that!" Sora gasped as Riku wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his body.

"Well, you were so spaced out when I came home. I had to do something to get your attention." Riku said with a note of innocence in his voice. He held up the bag of food he bought while he was in town. "I bought some snacks for movie night tonight as well as the sakura mochi you like so much."

"You bought me some mochi?" he asked Riku who nodded. Sora smiled as he took the bag from Riku and started digging through it for his favorite treat.

"I also got," Riku began as he pulled out an envelope. "This. I won it in a raffle drawing from this new store that just opened."

Out of curiousness, Sora stopped digging for his treat then took the envelope from Riku and opened it. He pulled out a gift certificate as Riku peered over his shoulder to see.

"Riku, this is a gift certificate to a new spa!" Sora said with excitement.

"And it opens tomorrow from the looks of it." Riku noted. "Since we don't have anything planned, how about we go?" he suggested as he laid down in his beloved's lap then glancing up at him with pleading eyes.

_That's not fair when he does that..._ Sora thought as he leaned in to kiss Riku. He couldn't help it but he did stop himself before Riku's overall beauty overwhelms him.  
"Okay. We can go." he replied soon after his lips parted from Riku's.

Euphoric, Riku then sat up and collected Sora into his arms for a tight hug.  
"Thank you. I know this will bring us even closer, Sora. I promise."

Riku took Sora's face into his hands and kissed him gently. Kissing Sora made Riku crave more of his beloved. Self control is becoming more of a problem for Riku as he continued kissing Sora. Now that they're living together, he can't hold back as he did in the past. His hand slipped under Sora's shirt as he began nipping and sucking at his Adam's apple, forcing a small moan out of him.

A soon as he felt Riku's hand sliding down into his pants, Sora's body became rigid and he pushed Riku away from him.  
"Riku, I-I'm sorry. I can't." He grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled it out of his pants, feeling secretly relieved yet saddened. He hated being nervous about this so much.

"I know. It's my fault for getting carried away." Riku said as he sat up. "I was out of line."

Both of their faces were bright red and they looked away from each other, chagrin increasing with each second. Part of Sora's mind noticed Riku was quite flustered and became secretly amused. He never seen Riku like this before. Embarrassed, flustered and did he sense a hint of nervousness in there too? It surprised Sora because it was a different side of Riku he'd never seen before. Very different from the cool, calm and confident Riku.

Movie night was canceled due to that if they touch each other again, things will go too far and Sora will feel like he'll regret it later. So out of habit, Sora and Riku decided to sleep in separate rooms tonight. Just until their hormones settle down a little. This time, they both felt lonely without the presence of each other in the room.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Doing fanfics in normal POV is a pain but this entire fanficton will be that way unfortunately.

For those who don't know, Mochi is sticky rice pounded into a paste and sweetened. There are different kinds of mochi out there. I haven't tried them but if you want to look up the different mochi flavors Japan has come up with, go ahead. I love Japan...^_^

_Anyway,_ reviews are appreciated thanks.


End file.
